I'll Wait for Life
by AkaneMeyiza
Summary: A month after Pete Pumps acended to heaven, Tazusa Sakurano is still trying to cope life without him. But strangely enough, there are 2 new students that resemble her ghostly lover. Is Tazusa starting to lose it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

**Author's Note (AN): **This is my first time having a story published in the Web…so I hope you'll forgive me if my story is unimaginative --//

**Notice: **The poem like sentences is not a poem…is a song. You know…it has its own tune to it. If I have the chance…I'll put it up in Fanfic for you all to hear. I worked kinda hard on it… (Actually it only took me about half an hour), so I hope you'll enjoy it. But for now…you'll just have to see the lyrics only. Apologizes

Figure skater Tazusa Sakurano went to Canada to compete for a chance to go to the Winter Olympics. But during her routine, she fell hard onto the ice and was unconscious for almost the whole day.

Returning to Japan, she found out she was being possessed by a sixteen year old Canadian ghost named Pete Pumps. So their story begins….

Hundred days passed and it's time for Pete to leave Tazusa. His last words were "I want your beautiful smile to be the last thing I see," and he ascended to heaven. For Pete, life has ended. But for Tazusa, life goes on, with or without Pete…

…How did you do it?

To make me feel this way

For I don't understand

This feeling I have

You came into my life

Without a warning or sign

And changed my life

That I very much dislike

Time flies and it's time

For you to leave my side

You never said a word

And left me alone

In this cold and cruel world

But no matter what might happen

It could be happiness or tears

I know you'll be by my side

And that's why

I'll wait for life…

The song ended. Tazusa lay on her bed, that song reminded her of Pete. That song is like their story, their somewhat bittersweet love story.

It has been a month now…since Pete, the famous Canadian aviator went to heaven. Tazusa smiled bitterly, she promised Pete that she'll never shed a tear when he was gone. And even though tears are struggling to come out, she managed to hold it back, long enough until her sister, Yoko, shouted from the kitchen to wake her up.

"Tazusa, wake up! I don't want you to be late."

"Yeah…you little shrimp!" and Tazusa sprang out of her pyjamas and into her school uniform that was hanging neatly in her closet.

Running down the stairs while struggling to tie her hair, she entered the dining room to be greeted by her skating coach, Yuji Takashima. "Good morning Tazusa!"

"Yeah…good morning coach."

"You know, these few days I've noticed you're being quite down, it's something the matter?" Yuji asked with concern, but only received a huge scare by Tazusa evil stare. "And tell me it's that bothering you? Or do I have to report to you when I change my clothes?"

"Err…no you don't …have to do that…" Yuji sweat dropped.

"Good…" Tazusa said, enjoying that she's scaring the heck out of her wimpy coach.

Walking alone to school, Tazusa missed the voice of Pete. Usually by now, he would be saying something stupid to annoy her or would just make her laugh.

"Tazusa!" her friend, Mika Hongo, called out to her in the corridor of their school.

"Oh hi Mika, how's it going?" Tazusa said as she tried to smile, but it only came out as a twisted evil grin.

"Why are you giving me such an evil smile? Did I upset you in any way?"

"Uh…no, you didn't do anything. So, why did you call me?"

"I just heard…we are having new students in our class!"

"Really…" this so called big news is not affecting her.

"Yeah, and apparently one of them is from Canada!"

Tazusa immediately spun around, and with a surprise look on her face, she asked Mika with a rise in her tone. "Ca…Canada?"

**AN:** I know...totally unimaginative...but, i would really hope if you continue to read on the next chapters...See ya'!! Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two **_

**AN: **I've got four reviews!!! Thanks guys (or gals) sooo much! Very grateful here! T.T And yes, the two new students are gonna battle it out somewhere in story. Still thinking how...any suggestions?

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Ginban Kaleidescope. Sniffles. But I do own the two new students! Yeah for me!--//

"Ca...Canada?"

"Yep! Isn't in great! Now we have a really cute Canadian in our class!" Mika seemed happy with the idea of cute boys, and maybe is that fact that is creeping Tazusa out. "O...K...who are you and what have you done with Mika!?"

"I am Mika! What are you trying to say? That I'm an alien?"

"Kinda, yeah. The Mika I know never talks about boys like the way you do, so I thought..."

Just when Mika was about to give Tazusa a piece of her mind, the bell rang so they have to postpone the argument.

As soon as Tazusa sat down, their homeroom teacher entered, behind him are two new faces that the class never seen before.

_So this is the new students, and I thought they were someone famous. Just a bunch of nobodies. _Suddenly, behind the shadows, Tazusa spotted blond hair. She was reminded of Pete, who also has the same blond hair.

"Class, this year we have two new students in our class. And one of them is an exchange student! I'm so proud to be a teacher!!!" their teacher said and took out a handkercheif and started wiping the tears from his eyes.

The whole class sweatdropped.

"Anyway...here they are. Boys, introduce yourselves. I need to look at myself, the tears might did something to my face." (a.k.a. MAKEUP!!!)

"Erm...O...K..." the two boys double sweatdropped.

After the teacher left the class, the Canadian stepped out of the shadows. The whole class started to talk, for this Canadian has beautiful shining blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He started introducing himself "I'm Lance Dlter. Pleasure to meet you." he said with a little canadian slang in it.

Mika turned around and asked "Do you know what he just said?"

Tazusa, who was sitting behind her, smiled. She already gotten used to canadian slang Japanese. Pete always talk like that so it was easy for her to understand Lance. "He said his name is Lance, he's happy to meet us.'

"Oh! Is that so? Wow...what a polite guy he is!"

Then it was time for the other new student to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Sensuke Fujisaki. Aged 16." this student is the total opposite of Lance, he is a Japanese with raven black hair and stunning purple-black eyes.

The whole class was noisier then ever when the teacher came back, smiling as he run his hand through his hair. "I persume the boys have introduced themselves. You two, sit at the empty tables behide Tazusa."

It was only then Tazusa realized that there were two empty tables behind her. Usually it would just be an empty space, but it seemed that her teacher has used her territory to make room for the two new students. Her temper immediatelly shoot up to the maximum level.

She stood up and banged on her desk and snapped at her teacher "You! How dare you ask this two to sit at MY territory!!! I would not tolerate this!"

"Tazusa Sakurano! How dare you disturb the class!? Stand in the hallway, NOW!" it was the principle who suddenly entered their class to check on their teacher. She was also the only nun in their school, and also the person in school who has a problem with Tazusa.

"Right..." Tazusa mumbled as she proceeded to the hallway, her almost second home.

Recess finally came and Tazusa can't wait to sit again. Standing in the hallway for the whole two hours was straining her ten billion dollars legs. Tazusa wished silently that her principle would retire soon, or else her legs won't stand any longer.

Mika turned her chair around to have lunch with Tazusa. But suddenly, Mika just stopped halfway while eating her lunch and just stared into space.

"Mika, are you alright? You're drooling...Mika!" Tazusa waved her hand in front of Mika's face, but no reply.

Irritated, she turned around to see who Mika was staring at, only to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes. Tazusa immediately had a flashback of Pete, tears started to fill up her eyes but she struggled to hold them back.

"Tazusa, I just wanted to appologize for taking up 'Your Territory'. It's not the teacher's fault." Lance said, he pitied his teacher when Tazusa snapped at him. _He might be weird but he's definately nice..._, thought Lance.

"Wh...what? Oh right, that... I don't really care right now, as long as you don't annoy me, I'll be just fine."

"Really?" he said, a huge smile spread on his face. "I heard that you're the figure skater who went to the Olympics last month! i saw you on TV, you looked awesome!"

'Th...thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three **_

**AN:** Sorry if last chapter was a little boring, though I tried to put in some humour. And about last chapter...I didn't really had the time to put an 'Authors Note' in the end, I'm kinda busy now preparing for this huge exam in October. Apologizes!

**Notice:** I can only upload my story on Saturdays and Sundays. Sooo sorry but my parents only let me on the computer on Sat and Sun or public holidays. I hope you guys (or gals) won't give up on me! PLEASEEEEEE!!!!

**Last Chapter's AN (at the end):** So how's the story? I know, I know, you're already complaining...please forgive me. This is my first story afterall, and I'm REALLY trying my utter best to make the story intresting. I'll also try to put a little Tazusa x Lance/Sensuke for ya'll! So...please review and tell me what you think of the story or give your imaginative ideas for me. I'll apreciate it sooo much!

"I'm home!" Tazusa said as she closed the door behind her.

Yoko appreared from the kitchen, holding a tray of tea and cakes, she greeted her sister."Sis! Great news!"

"What news?" Tazusa was curious seeing how happy her sister was. Then she noticed Yoko holding the tray. "Do we have guests?"

"Sort of...follow me! I'm sure coach would want you to meet him!"

"Err...OK." and Tazusa followed Yoko into the living room.

Upon entering, Cocah Takashima greeted Tazusa as well."Ah...Tazusa, you're finally home!" then he stood up while pulling Tazusa closer and added "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Would you like some tea?" Tazusa heard Yoko said and spun her head to see who see was talking to.

A certain black haired boy sat on the couch nibbling on a piece of cake as Yoko poured the tea into a cup for him.

Looking at her coach, she asked "Who's that?"

"That's the person I wanted you to meet. His name is Sensuke Fujisaki, and he'll be staying here for a while."

As soon as Tazusa heard his name, a chill ran down her spine. _Sensuke...isn't that one of the new students name? _

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sensuke stood up and bowed.

"You already 'meet' me, and I already know who you are."

"Does that mean he's in the same class with you?" Coach Takashima asked. "It seemed that fate brought you two together! Haha!"

Tazusa turned around and stared at her coach with a pair of evil, bloodthristy eyes and with a cold tone in her voice, she asked "Does that mean you ALREADY know he's coming!!!!" the house shooked terribly, even the light surrounding the house escaped away and left a dark gloomy atmosphere around the house.

"He had it coming there..." Yoko sweatdropped.

After Tazusa finally cooled down, Coach Takashima was given a chance to explain.

"You see...Tazusa...his parents went overseas and no one can take care of him. Seeing that his parents are my friends, I decided to take care of him." the he sensed Tazusa temper rising again, so he quickly added "B...but, it's just for the time being."

Tazusa let out a sigh, sometimes she wished her coach weren't that nice and said "Fine..."

"Th...that's great!" Yoko and Coach Takashima cheered.

"Hm! You will never change." Sensuke mumbled, he hoped Tazusa didn't heard it. But what he didn't know is that Tazusa has a hearing sharper than a bat. "What did you say!? How dare you insult me just by knowing me for only one day!!!!"

"But you see, Tazusa...I know you better than anyone else in the world. You. Can't. Lie. To. Me..."

Another flashback came into Tazusa's mind. _That sentence...Pete said the exact same thing to me. But how did this guy...said the same thing...that Pete said... _

**AN:** Oh great...another super short chapter...I usually don't write short chapters...but my brain isn't functioning like it used to. Sigh...Or maybe I just want to build suspense into the story, who knows...and please review!!!.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_ **

**AN:** Yeah!!! Another review! Thanks sooo much! I don't really like/love/hate the ending too. Maybe that's why I cried when Pete left Tazusa in the story...hmm...or maybe the story's just a touch too sad. Anyway, I know I promised you in the third chapter to add a little spice into the story. But still no inspiration...Sigh...any brillant ideas out there? By the way...TWO CHAPTERS A DAY!!!! Yeah!

**Disclaimer:** I again...and sadly do not own Ginban Kaleidescope. It's it too much to ask to just have a little part of the story? Better still...the juicy and romantic parts... Ciao...into the next chapter!!! Up up & Away!!! --//

Lying in her room, Tazusa was listening to her favourite song, when she heard someone kocking on her door. She covered her ears with her pillow.

"Tazusa, open up." she heard someone said.

"Jusp cum wimmm, miw mu muk (just come in, it's not lock)" she said, her head still under the pillow.

Tazusa heard her door open and someone sat on her bed. She quickly put her pillow aside. It was Yoko who was sitting on her bed.

"Yoko?"

"Sis...there's kinda...a little problem..."

"What problem?"

"You see, Sensuke's living here now sooo..."

"What?" Tazusa got curious again.

"We don't have a guest room and...he's got no place to sleep."

Tazusa immediately jumped out of bed, with a huge smug on her face she cheered "So he's leaving? That's great! I'll personally help him with the luggage!!!" and she zoomed out of her bedroom before Yoko could say another word.

"She's gonna get sooo ticked off when she finds out..." Yoko said as she sighed. She knew what's gonna happen already.

Tazusa might have broken the speed record in the world as she raced into the living room. _There he is...with his stinking luggage...leaving..._, Tazusa grined evilly.

She forced herself to smile as she approached Sensuke. Her mind filled with ways to throw him out. "Here! Let me help you!"

Sensuke raised his head, surprised to see Tazusa carrying his luggage. "What?"

"I'm helping you with the luggage, so c'mon!!!"

"O...K..." he said as he stood up, following Tazusa.

Tazusa stopped in front of the door as she placed Sensuke's luggage on the floor. "So, bye!"

"What? Aren't you gonna help me?"

"I'll just have to send you from here."

"But...your room is just a stairs away..."

"What's this got to do with MY room?"

"Didn't coach tell you?"

"What?" Tazusa was starting to get scared from where this conversation was going.

"I'm moving INTO your room."

Suddenly the world around Tazusa shooked and fell apart into million pieces. She suddenly felt dizzy and her vision started to blur. And that was the last thing she can remember.

Tazusa's head was in pain as she opened her eyes. She saw the caring faces of her coach and her sister.

"What...?"

"You passed out Tazusa, while you're helping Sensuke." Yuji said with concern.

"His luggage must be damn heavy. You were KO for an hour." Yoko added.

Tazusa pushed herself up to sit. "Sen...suke...?" then she remembered.

She pulled Yuji by the collar of his shirt and with fire burning in her soul, she snapped "HE'S MOVING INTO MY ROOM!!!!"

**AN:** Sorry this chapter took a little longer than anticipated. I know boys aren't supposed to share a room with a girl...but this will definately spice things up cause it'll remind Tazusa of Pete. And beside, she shared a room with Pete, why not Sensuke? Hehehe...Reviews pleeeeaaassseeee!!!!! By the way, in the anime...they didn't exactly say that the school Tazusa went was an all-girl school. And if it WAS and all girl school, how the heck did Lance and Sensuke got in?!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five **_

**AN:** Thanks Arch's Angel for that surprisingly long review. Anyway...I've read your story 'Single Switch' , good job!!! I could never thought of a better story like yours! Really grateful that you like my story!!! . And special thanks to all of the people who are still ACTUALLY reading this story. Sob. T.T Continueing with the story...for pete's sake...get it? HAHAHA --//

**Notice:** Sorry I took sooo long to update. I got this huge exam and my parents won't even let me touch the computer. Sob. My grades are Ok but still...not as good as my sister, the younger one! Man...why does she gets the brains!!!

"I'll just leave these here...OK?" Sensuke said as he placed his luggage on the floor near Tazusa's closet.

Tazusa, who was lying on the bed, simply made a sound of disapproval and said "Do what you want...as if I had the stinkin' choice!"

The next day, Tazusa was in a SUPER bad mood at school, even the teachers don't dare to come near her. For fearing her demonic aura might melt them.

At recess, as usual, Mika turned her chair around to have lunch with Tazusa. Though in her heart she knew it wasn't the right thing to do, she was still concern for her best friend. "Ta...Tazusa...are you...all right?"

"I..." Tazusa wanted to say she was fine, but her conscience won't let her do it. "I...I'm not FINE!!! You know that new jerk who just transferred here, that...Sensuke...he moved into coach's mansion!! He's now even..." just the thought of it makes Tazusa wanna puke.

"He's what?" Mika was eager to hear the rest of the story, even though she knew Tazusa was not in the mood to say it.

Suddenly, Mika felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes lit up with happiness. It was Lance. "H..hi Lance."

"Hi! Hey, can I change seats with you for a while? It's only until recess is over."

_I would burn myself up if it means having my seat sat by you... _Mika thought, and she quickly moved else where to sit.

"Erm...Tazusa?" Lance said, he can sensed that Tazusa doesn't like his presense.

"What ya' want..."

"It's just...I noticed that you were in a bad mood today."

"So? It's not bothering you, is it?" Tazusa's temper was rising. _What does this guy wants?_

"And I heared Sensuke moved into your coach's mansion as well..."

"OH GREAT!!! Now he's telling the whole world that he's moving in?!" Tazusa said and banged on her desk.

"Nooo...it's just thst you were screaming so loud at Mika that almost the entire school knows it now."

"Oh...great..." she sighed ad slumped back to her chair.

"Guess what, I'm asking you out!"

"No kidding..." Tazusa wasn't listening, her mind is now filled with ways to execute Sensuke when she get back home.

"Tazusa, are you listening? I'm asking YOU out!!!" Lnce said with a higher pitch of tone.

This time, Tazusa definately heard what he said. "WHAT!?"

**AN:** Haha... I know it's WAY too early to have someone asking her out on a date, but I know that you guys are waiting for it! And it's because I can't think of another way to make this story continue...I think I'm having writer's block more and more often. See ya'! Reviews please!! .


End file.
